A Rip Through Time
by LifeUnderaShell
Summary: The Titans were spending their normal crime kicking days in Jump City. Two mysterious figures appeared during one night, and they were looking for something. What are they looking for? Setting: post - Titans Together.  Rated T violence. Some pairings
1. Out of the Night, Out of Time

**Please Note: This is a fanfiction that features the Teen Titans and my own original characters!**

**I also do not own Teen Titans or any related things in anyway.**

**I fail at writing intros...meh**

**Chapter One: Out of the Night, Out of Time**

As another day of crime fighting passed; the Teen Titans were tired but glad that they were done with their heroic duties. Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, Jinx, Kid Flash, and Beast Boy were debating on what to do as a celebration...

Cyborg exclaimed; "We all should go and get some pizza!" Raven and Jinx shook their heads in negation.

"What's with you and pizza? Every time we beat something, we have pizza! I think I just got sick of the whole idea already!" Jinx growled at him; Cyborg winced a little.

Kid Flash saw the annoyance on Jinx's face; "Chill down a bit Slowpoke!" He wrapped his right arm around her waist and kissed on her cheek. Jinx blushed a little and decided to calm down.

"I feel like going back to the tower," Raven muttered as everyone glanced at her. Boy, she didn't look very happy.

Robin nodded in agreement; "I agree with Raven, it's been a long day, and I think we should get some rest." He yawned so hard that all of them could see his uvula. Indeed, this was one of their most tiring day since the members of Brotherhood of Evil were flash frozen. Just as they were walking to Titans Tower, a heavy rainstorm blew in. They all ran back to the Tower all drenched in rain and mud.

"This day just couldn't get any worse," Jinx ranted, she was trying to get the water off her costume. Kid Flash spun around to make himself dry, but he ended up making everyone else even more soaked. They all gave him a death glare; Kid Flash smiled shyly and dashed into his room. They all shared their good nights and went to rest in their rooms.

During that stormy night, a shadowy figure appeared in the rain...

"I think we've found what we're looking for" the figure said. His voice sounded croaky under something that appears to be a gas mask with a long, elephant like trunk on his face. His circle goggles on his masked glowed yellow in the night.

"You think so?" Another figure also appeared next to him. Judging from his voice and height, he appeared to be younger than the first figure. This one appeared to be wearing a mask as well.

"I _know_ so." The first figured muttered, "We shall soon get what we need." He then pushed the mouth of the mask, some gas came out of the canisters as he breathed heavily.. The two figures both stared at the Titans Tower...

**Who are these two mysterious figures? What do they want? What will happen to the titans? Tune in next time!**

**This is my first work, after 6-7 years without typing anything that I really want to type about. So I'm sorry that it sounds forced and a bit weird to read. I've tried my best! - Mansight**


	2. The Delicate Sound of Thunder

**I do not own Teen Titans or any related things in anyway**

**Please enjoy this episode – Mansight**

**You will need to read the first chapter to tell who is talking!**

**Chapter 2: The Delicate Sound of Thunder**

_(The rain poured throughout the night as lightning and thunder cracked the sky)_

"But Rasmus, even if they do, will they believe us? The Titans are going to be suspicious. I mean, just take a look at us, they will definitely view us as outsiders!" The second figure exclaimed. Rasmus was stroking the trunk that was hanging out of his respirator gas mask. _The boy does have a point,_ he thought to himself.

"Even if they do believe, we could not just waltz into their domicile in the middle of the night and explain the situation to them!" The second figure stood up against him. Rasmus shook his head disapproval; _meh_, he thought to himself, _young boys with their growth spurt and temper misfits..._

_(More lightning and thunder roared throughout the sky)_

"You do have a point, but I think I have a plan... and YOU Mr. "They will figure us out" is going to execute this plan for us," Rasmus pointed to the young man behind the mask. "Do you understand me now, Sam Naturefury?"

"We do believe that our master does not understand the concept of your proposition, he is either too uneducated or pondering his thought into space," The mask on Sam Naturefury's face spoke. The mask's voice sounded like a group of people speaking in unison.

"Why thank you Tu-Ten-Kash," Sam said sarcastically, it was not easy sharing his body with an ancient mask that had a mind of its own. "Anyways, Rasmus, what is the plan?"

"Well, we need you to create a situation to lure the Teen Titans out of their Tower. I will let you wreck minor havoc in Jump City, but don't create too much of a mess. I don't want to end up bailing you from jail again... When the Titans tried to attack you, I will see to it that no harm is afflicted on you, and I will explain everything to the Teen Titans," Rasmus carefully explained to the young boy who appeared to slightly tilt his head in confusion.

_(More lightning and thunder continued to roar throughout the rain storm.)_

"Sooo... you're letting me use my powers and wreck some stuff now?" Sam's voice was filled with happiness and joy as his face lit up.

"Just do that least amount of damage as possible. Also, Tu-Ten-Kash, make sure he does not become insane with the power you've given him. We don't want anymore _unwanted_ attention." Rasmus commanded the mask and the wielder of the mask.

"We shall look into your proposition, Rasmus," Tu-Ten-Kash agreed to the command. " We will restrain Sam of our powers if he goes overboard."

Rasmus nodded in agreement, but Sam sigh in disappointment. _How come I've never used any of my powers for fun?_ He moaned to himself. Ever since he followed Rasmus as an apprentice, it became more and more like a Batman-Robin relationship. Rasmus was strict and harsh on his power use, even though there were only a few years apart. Even though Rasmus was strict on him, he has to be grateful. Without Rasmus, Sam would lost his body and soul to the mask of Tu-Ten-Kash a few years ago.

"For now we shall seek shelter and rest for the night," Rasmus and Sam ran off to find cover. It was a cold, rainy night; Rasmus was wearing an overcoat with an inner shirt and trousers. Sam, on the contrary, wore nothing but a black t-shirt and jeans. They need to rest and escape the rain and cold or else they might not survive for the plan on the next day.

_(Lightning struck somewhere in Jump City and thunder cracked above the clouds)_

At the Titan's Tower, Raven woke up in panic as she heard the booming thunder from outside in the rain. She had a weird feeling in her stomach...

"Something's not right, I sense terrible things in the near future. I can just feel it," She muttered to herself as she looked out the window into the storm. Raven tried to fall asleep again. She gently rested on her bed and fell into deep slumber...

**What will happen tomorrow? Will Rasmus's plan work out? Will he be able to negotiate with the Teen Titans? Is Rasmus working for anyone? Find out in the next exciting episode!**

**I'm slightly more comfortable with this, but it still sounds like its forced or something!**


	3. Weird First Impressions are Weird

**I still do not own Teen Titans or anything related to the subject matter, except the original characters and the plot.**

**Chapter 3: Weird First Impressions are Weird**

Twas the bright sunny morning in Jump City, the beautiful sunrise indicated the start of a brand new day. At the Titans Tower, the sound of rooster Beast Boy clucking could be heard on top of the tower. Indeed, this morning was one of the most beautiful mornings of all. Most of the Titans allowed themselves to sleep in because of their tough duties of yesterday.

Robin was the first one to walked into the main room. He was already in full costume, and he decided to grab some breakfast. He cracked two eggs into the pan and placed the ham in the oven. After his breakfast was ready, he made sure that Beast Boy didn't go primal and steal his breakfast again. When he was sure that no one was there, he dug in and quickly ate his ham n' eggs as he saw Kid Flash dashed into the room. He was also in costume...

"What is this I'm smellin'? Ham n' Eggs?" Kid Flash's face gleamed as he stared at Robin while he gives his signature smile. His stomach was growling violently.

"MINE. GET. YOUR. OWN." Robin growled at Kid Flash. Robin's teeth could be seen as he gave Kid Flash the "possessive dog" look. Robin has been doing that all the time, especially when people came to hit on his pretty, red head Tamaranian princess.

"Fine, 'Robby-Poo', just don't be all rapid all over it, sheesh," Kid Flash rolled his eyes, and he dashed away to make his own breakfast. Kid Flash and Jinx temporarily stayed at the Titans Tower until they were ready to be sent over to Keystone City to patrol there. Robin sighed in disbelief as he continued to finish his meal. Then the rest of the Titans came down for breakfast. Cyborg, as usual, made waffles, and it wasn't long until the tofu versus normal waffles argument began between him and BB. Raven decided to ignore all of the commotion; she sat quietly on the couch and continued to read what ever she was reading. The rest of the Team surfed through the t.v for any interesting programs to watch. There was literally no fun shows to watch. It's Monday morning and everybody knew that weekday mornings were littered with boring news programs. Then suddenly...

_'Good Morning Jump City, we have some special urgent news this morning. There seems to be an unknown meta-human wrecking havoc in downtown Jump City! _

_ (Background noise)" HELL HATH NO FURY LIKE SAM NATUREFURY! MUAHAHAHAHAW!... GOSH, I've always wanted to do that!THIS FEELS TUBULAR BRO!" _

_ 'We are experiencing some extreme winds, and wild vines seemed to appear from under the ground! We (bzzt).. need...assis-(bzzzzzt)._ The news channel became blank and switched to "We are experiencing some technical difficulties, please standby for further notice".

"This should be interesting, another villain who loves to yell cliche lines," Jinx rolled her eyes.

"Well, I guess this is our que; Titans move!" Robin exclaimed as they all headed to downtown Jump City. With no surprise, they saw the "villain" who was making a big wreckage. On the other view point, Sam Naturefury was just randomly doing minor damage that Rasmus commanded him last night until he heard that famous quote "TITANS GO!" His human reflexes immediately tried to fight them; the seven Titans were lunging themselves into him. Sam saw Kid Flash dashing straight forward him, but he created an earth wall that Kid Flash ran into. With Kid Flash's super speed and the force of the impact against the earth shield, Kid Flash knocked out blabbering "UunNcCieee... issshhh dAt joOoo?" _One down, six more to go..._He groaned to himself, as he was bombarded by Cyborg's sonic boom cannon, Starfire's starbolts, Robin's exploding disks, Jinx's hex thingies, Raven's dark magic stuff, and Beast Boy trying to pound him in the gorilla form.

All he could do was to build up as much defense as possible, he knew that he would not last long if he did not have his guards up. _What's taking him so long?_ Sam began to complain under his elemental barriers. _He should be don-._ Suddenly, there was no sound left, no more explosions, sonic boom canons, magic stuff, and definitely no sounds from a giant monkey-neanderthal smashing his barriers. It was dead silent. Sam peeked out of his barriers and what he saw was unbelievable. The seven Titans were sitting on the ground looking all confused, except Kid Flash who remained blurred after the collision against the earth shield. After they all regained their senses, they cast their eyes up on a mysterious figure standing in front of them. The figure dressed in a brown overcoat with a gas mask with an elephant-like trunk covered his face, and the round goggles on his mask glowed dirty yellow. He stood there, looking down on the Titans as he reached his hand and helped them up one by one.

"What took you so long man? I nearly got creamed by a team of super-charged heroes...and Robin," Sam grumbled as he lowered his elemental barriers. Rasmus said nothing, and he turned to face the Titans once again.

"Greetings, my name is Rasmus Scolfen," Rasmus said in a deep calm voice. He was always suave and slick, pretending that nothing ever happened. The Titans stared at him strangely, and they glanced at Sam, who walked up to stand behind Rasmus. "I've noticed that you met my apprentice here, his name is Sam Naturefury. I'm sorry for all the inconvenience, it was me who gathered you all here on the floor."

"DUDE! HOW DID YOU DO THAT? IT WAS LIKE, WE'RE FIGHTING THAT DUDE A SECOND AGO! (points to Sam) THEN WE ENDED UP HERE A SECOND LATER!" Beast Boy squeaked. Indeed, everything happened within a mere second. Rasmus gave Beast Boy a mild chuckle.

"I... will discuss that topic later, but right now I need your help I-"

"Enough nonsense! What do you want? Why was your apprentice wrecking the city causing this damage!" Robin snapped, he was just about to lunge into him. Rasmus sigh in disbelief, and he knew something must be done. He raised his right hand up in the air. As he snapped his fingers, a wave of yellow wave swept down over the damage. All the damage were gone and downtown Jump City had been restored to the point that it seemed like nothing ever happened in the first place. The Titans gaped in shock. After everything was back to order, Rasmus turned to face Robin again.

"You are Robin, "The Boy Blu-...Wonder," I presume?" Robin nodded his head in annoyance "Well, I've researched that you have the vortex generator in your possession, is that so?" Robin nodded his head again.

"Yeah, I took it from Warp some time ago. I'm keeping it safely at the Titans Tower. Why?What do you want to do with it?" Robin cautiously asked the man in the gas mask. Rasmus's voice became pan with seriousness.

"I want you help, I need to prevent the vortex generator from falling into the wrong hands, there are more matters on this subject I wish to discuss with you. Unfortunately, we spent our whole night in the rain, and we are not feeling well. I also want to discuss this topic with the Titans only. So, if you would be so kind... mind if we discuss this at the Titans Tower?" Robin glanced at Raven; she nodded at him as she began to read Rasmus and Sam's minds. She struggled to read Sam's mind. _Odd, _she thought to herself; _there seems to be a lot of distractions and disturbances in the boy's __mind. It seems like he has more than one conciousness._ When she was done, she looked up and told them what she discovered.

"I sense no bad intentions from Rasmus, but I'm having some problems getting into Sam's mind," the empath explained to Robin. The Titans all stared at him...

"Ah I see what you mean; he's my apprentice, I'm confident that he would not DARE do anything stupid. When we get to the tower, I will throughly explain why Ms. Roth could not reach into his mind." Rasmus explained to them. The Titans all glared at him, nobody (other than the Titans) was supposed to know Raven's last name.

"How did you know my name." Raven growled at the masked man, as her eyes filled with rage. It sounded more like a statement rather than a question. Robin and Beast Boy tried to calm her down. Rasmus gave them what appeared to be a hearty chuckle and a smile under the mask.

"Sunshine, when you traveled all over the time-space-continuum like me, you picked up a lot of things," Rasmus smirked at the pale girl in the dark blue hood. Raven eyes red filled witheven more anger and rage; she was near the point of consuming him into her nightmare of eternal darkness. No one called her SUNSHINE and lived to tell the tale. "So are we going to stand around and dillydally in the middle of the road like this, or are we going to the Titans Tower to discuss about possible upcoming unfortunate future events?" Rasmus chuckled heartily as he walked towards the tower. _He knows something that I had a bad feeling about, I need to know what it is..._ Raven thought to herself as she followed Rasmus back to the tower.

"What a complete weirdo," Kid Flash whispered to Jinx. She nodded in agreement as they walked together while holding each others' hands.

"I much appreciate the compliment you just gave me while you were whispering to your possible future _fiancee_, Mr. Wallace Rudolph West," Rasmus smirked without turning back as he laughed. "These huge, round, copper ears were not made just for show you know!" Kid Flash and Jinx blushed, and they decided to keep both their mouths shut after that. Sam Naturefury trotted steadily as he followed the Titans back to the Tower._ I never thought I get to visit the base of the famous Teen Titans!_ He thought to himself with glee. He suffered a few bruises here and there; they were mainly from going 1 against 7 with the Titans. He then heard a familiar noise; he looked up and heard Rasmus breathing unusually heavy. By the time he realized what was going on, Rasmus collapsed on his knees. Sam immediately ran to check up on him.

"Hey man, are you ok?" Cyborg asked as he tried to help the masked stranger up. Rasmus was coughing hard. He quickly reached to the mouth part of his gas mask and pulled on it. Then suddenly, some strange gas came out off the two canisters near the mouth piece. Rasmus began to take deep breaths, and he stood on his legs again.

"I am fine, it just that "mere second" trick I did to ya'll took a lot out of me," Rasmus laughed as he continued to walked down the street. As they reached the Tower, everyone went inside. In the main room, there was a long awkward silence with an uncertain atmosphere. The two strangers sat around the big round table as the rest of the Titans joined them. Raven, Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx, and Kid Flash stared at Rasmus, waiting for his explanation.

"Well first things first, if you haven't noticed already, I have the power to manipulate time at my will. That is the main reason why I could move you to a spot within a mere second," He then patted Sam's shoulder, "And Sam Naturefury here has the ability to control the gifts of mother nature, but he does that with some helpers. These special "helpers" are why Ms. Roth couldn't read Sam's mind. Say something to our new "friends", Tu-Ten-Kash." Raven was close to strangling Rasmus for saying her real name again when she heard a strange noise...

"Greetings, we are the souls of the mystical shamans of the native tribe infused into this sacred mask... We are one... We are Tu-Ten-Kash. We eternally serve our master Sam, for he was able to control us," The mask on Sam's face exclaimed. Most of the Titans' jaws were dropped. No one dared to speak a word, they were astounded by these two mysterious men.

"Now you understand my pain. I have to share my body and mind with a mask that keeps messing with my thoughts," Sam sighed as he looked around the Titans Tower. "We are somewhat bonded."

"This day just couldn't get any weirder, first a strange attack in downtown, second a mysterious weirdo with a gas mask defeated us in mere seconds, and now the mask on the boy that attacked downtown talked... like literally TALKED!" Robin sighed as he rubbed his temple, and Starfire decided to comfort him by massaging his shoulders. Robin looked at Starfire with a face that says "thanks Star". She nodded and smiled as they returned to face Rasmus once again.

"Oh this will definitely get a LOT weirder than this Mr. Richard John Grayson, I can assure you that!" Rasmus gave what appeared to be a grin under the gas mask; he let out a hearty chuckle. Robin's eyes lit up in astonishment. _How does this guy know so much about us as opposed to us knowing nothing about him?_ Robin thought to himself, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth. By now, the Titans were scratching their heads in complete confusion. They had no idea what was going to happen next.

**What are the "upcoming unfortunate future events" that Rasmus wishes to discuss with the Titans? Is this why Raven had that bad feeling that something terrible is coming in the near future last night? Can the two nomadic "heroes" prove themselves that they are honest to the Titans? Subscribe for another episode!**

**A special thank you to those who reviewed...**

**Lunatica Pady Black- Thank you so much from pointing that out, it has been fixed!**


	4. On the Backs of Angels

**I still do not own Teen Titans or anything related, only the plot and Original Characters**

**Title name as a celebration to Dream Theater as they recently released their new single: "On the Backs of Angels"**

**Chapter 4: On the Backs of Angels**

"It could what?" Robin widened his eyes.

"I hate repeating myself over and over but... the vortex generator could be armed," Rasmus replied with a grim expression under his mask.

"What does that suppose to mean?" Cyborg asked the masked man.

"It means that the vortex generator could be armed, as in armed like a bomb. When it detonates, it's capable of wiping the entire Jump City from existence," Rasmus replied. "All that I want you to do is to give it to me so that I could keep it safe."

"What if you are lying," Jinx raised her eyebrow. "Maybe the vortex generator could not be armed. Maybe you're just a really good actor."

Rasmus grew silent. He was not able to say anything... he began to stutter; "Well... it could definitely be armed. If you rearrange the cables to the main frame, and then you could run that cable to the generator control pad," Rasmus was making more excuses. Robin could sense this in him; Robin was trained to notice reactions and feelings of people. _I knew it, he was lying._

"So which is it Rasmus... do you want to help us keep the vortex generator from being detonated, or you want it for your own?" Robin began to interrogate the stranger with the gas mask. Rasmus was stump, and he couldn't think of an answer. He stood up silently from his seat, and began walking away...

"Just where you think you're going? We have not yet finished your discussion yet!" Robin yelled at Rasmus. Rasmus didn't listen and continued to walk, and Robin just had enough of him. Robin threw his birdarang at Rasmus, but Rasmus disappeared before it could come into birdarang was stuck into a wall. He was gone, leaving Sam behind to explain everything...

"Well uhhh I..." Sam began to scratch the back of his head. The rest of the Titans began to stare at him, and he felt like the person who had to explain someone else's crime to the law. Rasmus was the one who always did the explanations, but this time Sam was on his own. _I think I need to tell them the truth... it is for the best I suppose._ With that thought, he could sense his mask, Tu-Ten-Kash, agreeing with him. Robin gave him a furious look...

"Enough excuses Sam, we need the truth and we need it now!" Robin demanded; his face was tense. To Sam, Robin's words felt like a sharp dagger piercing through his soul.

"Well, I guess this is time to tell the truth then," Sam began the explanation. "Rasmus actually does want the vortex generator for his own, but I don't really know what he's going to do with it,"

"I knew it, he's a thief and a liar..." Kid Flash muttered. Everyone glanced at him, but Sam's eye began to fill up with rage.

"NO HE IS NOT!" Sam slammed his fist against the table. Everyone grew dead silent. "He is definitely not a thief and a liar! He is just confused! You will never understand him because you are never in his shoes!" Sam began to stood up against the Teen Titans.

"If Rasmus is not really a thief and a liar, do you mind telling us why he is doing this?" Robin rebuked the young man. Sam began to calm down, and he decided to share some of the things he knew about Rasmus.

"Well Rasmus was acting very weird lately..." Sam began to explain...

"Tell me about it," Kid Flash rolled his eyes. They all glared at him.

"Anyways, I was also surprised about what happened this morning too. Rasmus was never this smug or arrogant. The Rasmus I know is very quiet but modest. He always make the right decisions and never approach anyone in that matter. I still wonder why you guys didn't attack him tho...If he was himself he'll probably not hesitate to attack when you threatened him earlier. He also knew a bit too much. He usually does a lot of research before meeting people, but I was shocked to learn that he knew so much about you guys. This is not the same Rasmus that I follow and respect," Sam's voice sounded weak and full of disappointment.

"He knows way too much," Raven pointed out. Sam nodded in agreement.

"Do you have any leads as to why he is acting all weird like this?" Starfire took her chance to ask the boy with the mystical mask.

"Yes, I believe so. During the night before we met you guys, I overheard him mumbling in his sleep. He's saying many strange things lately, and he tells me that he's having these "images". I think these images are messing with his mind." Sam replied the Tamaranian princess.

"What kind of things?" Beast Boy gently asked the masked young man, he didn't want to provoke him.

"I'm not sure, but it is somewhere along the lines of, 'my death, imminent, closer, fate concealed, and no escape'," the Titans' eyes widened, and a sudden realization came to Raven. _So this is why-_

The Titans alarm sounded, it indicated that there was an armed robbery in the local jewelry store. The robbers were meta-humans, of course. Without hesitation, the Titans were about to leave the tower when...

"Wait, do you guys mind if I tag along?" Sam Naturefury solemnly asked the superheroes.

"Well...uh..sure, we always need some extra help here and there," Robin replied. Sam's faced gleamed with joy and he ran off the tower with the Titans. _When there is crime, Rasmus will definitely show up to fight the bad guys. That's what he always does!_ Sam thought to himself as he followed the Titans...

"Well Jones, I've think we got ourselves some nice loot here!" A man wearing a heavy medieval armor exclaimed in a thick Norwegian accent as he walked out of the jewelry store carrying a bag filled with jewelry. His armor was big, and he carried a very large sword and shield on his back. His fancy steel armor shined in the sunlight. "We're going to be so rich!"

"I couldn't say it better myself Charles! This pays better than the time we worked for the Brotherhood! We're lucky that we left before the Brain was flash frozen!" another man, dressing like an engineer with a welder's mask, snickered as he carried another bag of jewelry. His accent was similar to Billy Numerous. The two men then heard a familiar voice...

"Didn't the fall of The Brotherhood of Evil teach you anything, Charles Steelheart and Flaming Jones?" Robin glowered at the criminals. Flaming Jones didn't hesitate, he began spraying his flame thrower at the Titans. "Titans GO!" Robin commanded his team. Kid Flash was the first to run into the criminals, he quickly snatched their loot bags and returned them to the store.

"You insolent fool! I shall teach you for stealing our loot!" Charles Steelheart yelled, his voice was filled with rage as he drew out his sword and shield. Kid Flash was dashing towards Charles, but Charles took a step and smacked him away with his giant shield. Kid Flash flew into a brick wall. "HAH! Now taste cold steel you naive!" Charles was about to strike his sword into Kid Flash, but Jinx's eyes glowed pink as she hexed the brick wall to fall on top of Charles. Kid Flash got out of there just in time.

"Are you ok?" Jinx asked the speedster. Kid Flash began to shake his head, he was dizzy after running into Charles's shield.

"I'm gonna be fine..." Kid Flash replied. "Look out!" He quickly grabbed Jinx and pulled her away from Jones's fire spray.

"You better get your urns ready, because you're gonna get cremated!" Jones laughed as he yelled "YEEE-HAAAW!" The Titans began to run from Jones fire, and by that time Charles recovered himself from the rubble of the brick wall. Cyborg began shooting his sonic boom canon at Charles, but it was deflected off Charles's shields and back to Cyborg. Sam looked around the area, _still no sign of Rasmus, where the hell is he?_

"We need to separate the giant Norwegian ape from his shield, or we will never get through him!" Jinx shouted. She was using her gymnastic skills to dodge Jone's fire spray. Robin threw his explosives at Charles, but he managed to block them with his shield. Robin then deployed his bo-staff and began to go melee on him. It was no use; Charles gave Robin a swift kick in the stomach and bashed him with the shield. Nothing could get through Charles's shield wall.

"You fools! My shield wall is impenetrable!" Charles laughed, "As the ol' sayings, 'the best defense is the best offense'!" As he said that, Sam noticed that Charles was a really heavy folk. He left cracks on the ground every time he moved. This gave Sam a bright idea.

"Guys I think I have a plan; Jinx I need you to trust me on this," Sam looked at the pink witch, she cautiously nodded. "Tu-Ten-Kash, please grant me the power to move the earth," He told the mask on his face. The mask turned brown like the color of the earth, granting him the control. Sam then began to weaken the ground beneath Charles's feet. When It was about to collapse, he signaled Jinx.

"Jinx! Do it now!" Jinx began to cast hexes into the ground, causing it to collapse beneath Charles. Charles fell into the earth and his feet were stuck into the ground. Kid Flash quickly realized that this was his chance; he quickly dashed and disarmed Charles of his shield and sword. Sam then called upon the power of Tu-Ten-Kash once again for the control of plant life. His mask turned green and he forced vines to wrap Charles in place so that he couldn't move.

"What vile sorcery is this?" Charles struggled to get out of the ground and the vines. Robin saw this as a golden opportunity...

"Cyborg, you wanna give him the sonic boom?" Robin gave him a smile.

"I still got the sonic if you still got the boom!" Cyborg replied, giving out a confident grin. Robin threw his explosive disk as Cyborg blasted his sonic boom canon at the trapped knight. Charles was a sitting duck in this massive attack. After he suffered the explosion, his armor began to fell off one by one. Charles became unconscious as the rest of his armor fell off. Jones was busy fighting Starfire and Raven when he noticed his fallen comrade...

"Charles! You've done goof'd up now Titans!" Jones yelled in rage as he turned his gas valve to maximum. 12 feet of fire came out of his flame thrower, and he began spraying it everywhere.

"Dude, he's gonna set the whole district on fire if we don't stop him!" Beast Boy said, "But we could barely get close to him because of the heat!" Starfire continued to shoot starbolts at him, but for some reason Jones could take a lot of punishing. Raven was getting tired of the nonsense.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven casted a spell bubble around Jones, and he was trapped along with his smoke.

"That's not going to work sweetie, I have an air filter under this welder's mask!" he snickered at the hooded girl. In return, Raven threw him against a wall, but he continued to spray more fire at the Titans. Sam noticed how Kid Flash could form mini tornadoes with his incredible speed.

"Kid Flash, could you direct the fire to your tornado and then to me?" Sam requested the red and yellow speedster. Kid Flash nodded and he began to rapidly spin his arm, and a little tornado was forming. The little tornado absorbed the fire, and it grew bigger and bigger. Kid Flash then directed the flame-infused tornado to Sam. Sam requested the control of fire from Tu-Ten-Kash. The mystical mask grew red like the color of the flames. Sam then used that power to direct the flaming tornado right into Jones. It made an explosion, and Jones was sent flying into the air. When he landed, he was knocked out cold. As the police came and arrest the two crooks, the Titans began to have a conversation about their victory...

"You did well today Sam, we appreciated your help," Robin congratulated the young man in the mystic mask."For someone your age, you know how to control your powers really well," The other Titans nodded in agreement.

"Well I learn from the best... wherever he is right now," Sam began to look solemn once again.

"But you are nothing like him," Beast Boy pointed out.

"You have NO idea!" Sam laughed at the changeling's statement. "Anyways does this make me an honorary Titan now?" His eyes gleamed with hope.

"Don't push your luck, we still don't fully trust you yet," Robin smiled.

"Anyways, I've always wanted to ask you guys... why didn't you guys attacked us when we first met?" Sam questioned the Titans.

"I'm not really sure, but we're about to actually. Then suddenly, we all heard this voice saying 'We do not wish to harm you, we don't want to fight. Please do not attack us'; uhh...something like that," Cyborg said as he scratched the back of his head.

"We must confess, we were the one who sent the telepathic message to you," The mask on Sam's face spoke' "We don't want any unnecessary conflict; it was Rasmus's wishes," The Titans then nodded their heads.

"Oh today is a glorious day! We shall celebrate at the place of the pizza!" Starfire exclaimed with joy. Sam looked at her, confused.

"The place of the p-i-z-z-a what?" Sam asked the Tamaranian princess, and the rest of the Titans' eyes became wide.

"You've never heard of pizza?" Kid Flash asked; Sam shook his head. "Where've you been dude! It's like one of the best food in the world wide world, you have to try some seriously!" Kid Flash added.

"Well, when you travel around the local market-sandwich-continuum, you don't really pick up a lot of new food!" Sam laughed as he made fun of his mentor's quote in a croaky voice (_hint, quote in third chapter_).

"It would be glorious if you would join us for the pizza!" Starfire requested Sam to come and join them. The rest of the Titans nodded in agreement. Sam's eyes were lighted up with joy; he never felt so accepted. The only person who gave him the respect back in the days was Rasmus, but who knows where he is now? Sam decided to follow the Titans to their local pizza place. As they walked, Sam thought to himself...

_Where the hell are you Rasmus? I hope you're back to your normal self soon. I missed my mentor who kept on telling me "I could do better" every time you trained me. I hope nothing bad happens to you at least..._

**A special thank you to those who reviewed:**

**Lunatica Pady Black: Thanks so much for reviewing once again! Your words strengthened me! - God Bless, Mansight**

**Panfila: Well, this is my first piece of writing after 4-5 years of not writing anything for fun... I have to say I'm quite happy with the results so far. I know I made a couple of mistakes here and there, but I think I'm proud with this story. Just like how I'm proud with music I wrote (even though they are pretty rough, haha) Your reviews are really helpful, and I'll see what I can do with your advice in the future. But hey, I totally did my best, and I'm happy with it; that's all that matters to me! I write stories just like how I play music live, I show great joy and be happy with the results even though I screw up some parts, and some people might not like it much. ;) - God Bless You, Mansight **

**A little note: I just realized that Rasmus was accidentally based of an event in my life and my personalities. I used to hide my emotions by happy and chuckling most of the time, but inside I'm breaking... you will see that soon. (SPOILER!) **


	5. Through the Memories of the Weak

**Why hello there! Sorry I've been gone a while. I'm kinda sick, and I decided to work on a few ideas for my song. I spent sometime on this chapter.**

**Please no flaming n' all that bad stuff. Pretty please with Sam Naturefury on top? (That came out SO wrong.)**

**I do not own Teen Titans or anything related in anyway, except the OCs and the plot… "Would you kindly read this chapter?" **

**Chapter 5: Through the Memories of the Weak.**

"What would y'all like for refreshments?" The waitress asked as the Titans all sat around a table looking at their menus.

"Umm, we would like two big glasses of coke for Cyborg and Beast Boy, pink lemonade for Jinx, ice tea for Kid Flash, a big bottle of mustard with a straw for Starfire, tea for Raven, a glass of water for me, and…. What would you like for a drink Sam?" Robin looked at Sam.

"I think plain water would be just fine, thank you," Sam replied as he stared at the different food names on the menu.

"Make that two glasses of water please," Robin told the waitress. She nodded as she scribbled the orders down. The waiter looked at them again.

"What would y'all like for the pizza?" She said.

"Meat, definitely meat, lots of them!" Cyborg exclaimed. Beast Boy glanced with a weird expression on his face.

"Dude! Dude! Hello! I'm a vegetarian here!" Beast Boy yelled at the tin man.

"Fine, we'll get an extra large cheese pizza please," Cyborg sighed as the waitress scribbled the order on her notepad. "Happy now grass stain?" Cyborg looked at the changeling who toughly nodded in return.

As the waitress was walking away, she glanced at Kid Flash. He gave her a wink with his signature smile, and the waitress giggled slightly. Jinx jabbed his rib with her elbow as a response. Kid Flash winced as he realized that Jinx was glaring at him. The rest on the table saw this and shook their heads except for Sam. He was sitting there, stiff as a log.

Sam saw what appeared to be a dark figure that was standing outside in the dark corner... _Rasmus_, he clenched his fists. A second later, the figure disappeared once again. _I'm getting tired of this escapade he's trying to play._ He clenched his fists tighter. He didn't realized that his tenseness was noticed by the Titans.

"Friend, is there something wrong? You look awfully stiff." Starfire asked with a concerned face.

"Uh- nothing is wrong m'lady! I'm just excited to be eating with the Teen Titans!" He tired to hide his emotions and tried to act normal. As an empath, Raven was the first to observe this.

"You don't need to hold your feelings in Sam. I can sense a lot of disturbance in your mind without the different spirits that are bonded with you," She told him. "You can tell us, we won't hurt you."

"Well, you see-" Sam's sentence was cut short as the pizza was served at the table.

"Well look! The food arrives!" He exclaimed, trying to change the subject. He glanced at Raven, who cocked an eyebrow at him. He turned his head back quietly and gave a slight nod, telling her that he will finish the conversation later. Sam then turned to focus on the object in front of him.

"So this is the…pizza?" Sam gulped at the giant, round, cheesy, delicacy in front of him. _It actually looks pretty good_… he thought to himself. The smell of cheese ran into his nose, it was making him nauseous but even hungrier.

"Since you've never tried it, you can have the first slice," Cyborg offered Sam a piece of the greasy, cheesy, substance. Beast Boy began to stare at Sam.

"Umm dude," Beast Boy asked.

"Uh... yeah?" Sam replied the changeling who appeared to be staring at him.

"Don't you have to like... take off your mask or something first?" The Titans became interested with the changeling's question as they all turned to stare at Sam.

"Well, yeah... why? You guys really want to see my real face that much?"

"Now that you mentioned it, we actually do," Jinx replied as she was staring at him with a grin.

"It's going to be fine dude, we're not like the villains who blabbered the heroes' secret identities all over the netw- OW! What was that for?" Kid Flash glanced at Jinx, who just gave him another jab in the ribs.

"Because I feel like it," Jinx replied, giving him an innocent smile.

"Alright, if you say so," Sam began to remove Tu-Ten-Kash from his face. It's weird how that mask stayed on his face without any straps on it. As he was removing the mask, the Titans began to lean in closer and closer. They all wanted to see the real face of the young man behind the mask.

Behind the mask revealed a young man about the age between 16 and 17 years old. The young man has a semi-long hair that reached the back of his neck, and the rest covered a part of his face. He looked like he was from a Native American descent. The Titans continued to stare at him in interest.

"Uhhhh….. what? Is there something on my face?" Sam asked the Titans as he began to scratch his face, looking for anything on it.

"No… but you're actually pretty cute," Jinx smiled flirtatiously at Sam. Kid Flash glared at her, and she smiled at him sheepishly. "But not as cute as you, of course!"

"Great answer," Kid Flash rolled his eyes.

By that time, Sam began to pick up his first slice of pizza. His hands were shaking as he began to take a bite. Suddenly, a wave of mixed emotions ran into his mouth. He never tasted something like it before in his life.

"SWEET MOSES! The pizza… it's…. it's … wicked awesome!" Sam squeaked, his voice cracked as he began to stuff more into his mouth. The Titans began to laugh hysterically at his reaction.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Sam looked up with a mouthful of pizza.

"Your reaction was funniest dude! I've never saw anyone react like that before!" Beast Boy continued to laugh. After an awkward moment, they continued to dig into the pizza. Raven noticed how Sam, Beast Boy, and Kid Flash were stuffing pizza ferociously into their mouths.

"I think they are going to get along just fine," She looked at the three. Robin nodded with a grin, and Jinx giggled at how her partner was eating like a pig.

"By the way Sam, could you tell us why were you having emotional turmoil a while earlier?" Raven brought back the subject. Sam almost choked his pizza at the empath's question. He immediately stopped eating his pizza. He drank his glass of water, and wiped his mouth with the napkin.

"Well if you insist, I saw something that really ticked me off that's all," Sam's face was serious.

"What did you saw?" Robin turned to look at him.

"Rasmus," Sam clenched his fists again. They all turned to stare at him. "He just appeared out of nowhere a second, and disappeared the second later," He glared into the dark corner where he last spotted Rasmus. The Titans looked around for any signs of Rasmus. "It ticks me off so much about the things he's doing lately."

"What kind of things?" Robin asked him again.

"Well, he didn't show up while we were fighting Charles and Jones. Normally Rasmus will not hesitate to come when there's trouble, even if he is in trouble himself," Sam continued. "He's acting like a coward. Do you know how it feels to see your mentor disappointing you this much?" He looked down.

"Well, whatever Rasmus is up to, we will do what we can to stop him if it's anything bad," Cyborg spoke up. Sam nodded in agreement.

"By the way, I've found out that you slept outside last night," Robin spoke up again.

"Yeah, sleeping on cold pavement while your back is against a brick wall is the most comfortable thing in the world, why?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Because I think it's best for you to stay with us for the night," Robin wiped his mouth with his napkin. The rest of the Titans' eyes grew wide, including Sam's.

"Umm Robin, did you get possessed or something? You are usually not the one to say something like this," Kid Flash asked while he placed his hand on Robin's head while he was messing with Robin's hair. Robin glared at him, and Kid Flash slowly removed his hand from Robin's head.

"I think it's best if we keep Sam under a watchful eye, he's been through a lot. Plus I want to see the real potential of his powers," Robin swept his hair back to his normal look. "We'll talk about where you will sleep later. You will be tested on our obstacle course tomorrow morning," He continued to pay the bill.

"Sweet!" Sam lit up as everyone began to leave their seats. He placed Tu-Ten-Kash back on his face. As they were walking, Cyborg leaned closer to Robin.

"Robin, do you think we can fully trust this guy? I mean, I don't want us to be betrayed like when Terr-," Cyborg realized that he spoked a bit too loud, and everyone stared at him. Their faces were filled with hurt, especially Beast Boy. Cyborg closed his mouth and continued to walk.

"We'll make sure that no one leaves the tower at night; have your security cameras on at all times. We need to make sure nothing or nobody enters or leaves the tower," Robin replied to the tall tin man. Cyborg nodded as they all left the pizzeria into the night.

* * *

><p>"Oh it's going to be glorious for you to spend a night with us friend!" Starfire squealed with joy.<p>

"It's going to be a pleasure for me to spend a night at the famous Titans Tower!" He replied. He glanced at all of them,"Thank You, for giving me a hand,"

"No problem, we're always here to help," Robin grinned at the young man. "By the way, you're going to sleep in Beast Boy's room for the night, just so you know."

"No way dude! My room is as small as it is!" Beast Boy folded his arms.

"Nonsense BB, you're room is big enough. It even has a bunker bed for crying out loud!" Cyborg slapped him at the back side of the head.

"Fine, but only for tonight..." Beast Boy whimpered.

As they continued to travel in the night, the spotted a figure in the alley. It appeared to be a man sitting down with his back against the wall. They could not make out the face of the man for it was dark in the night.

"Should we wake him up or something?" Kid Flash insisted.

"He's just a drunk guy, he'll probably wake up tomorrow. Just leave him alone," Raven replied. They were about to walk away when Sam decided to stare in closer. A realization hit him, and he figured out who the man was. Sam decided to walk closer and closer to the figure. He was shocked to see who the figure was.

"Rasmus! What happened to you?" Sam kneeled down in front of his "mentor". Rasmus was without his mask, but his real face was tough to see in the night. All they saw was that he sported long brown hair that reached to the shoulders. The Titans' eyes widened at the sight of the broken hero.

Rasmus was sitting there as he stared into oblivion. Sam looked into his eyes, but all he saw was empty voids in the night. Rasmus began to mutter something that Sam never heard from him before.

"My end... is nigh..."

**Well, that's it for now. I'm getting sicker and sicker day by day. (Physically)**

**Time to respond to your wonderful, helpful reviews.**

**Lunatica Pady Black: Thank you so much for understanding! Haha. Advices are the things that make you better at what ever you're doing, this is from a musician's perspective. Hope you enjoy the rest of your day!- Mansight**

**Panfila: Thanks! Your advice did really made me think and try harder. They really help, hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed typing it! (cliché but I know) xD God Bless!- Mansight. **

**P.S. Panfila... how did you know my real, first name? :O**

**Special message to you all: My first song that I'm going to make was named "The Beauty". It's going to be an acoustic-ish guitar song. It is an instrumental, and it represent the happy/sad-mellow side of my emotions. Stay tuned or something! - Mansight**


End file.
